


Just Wondering

by BriMicky101



Category: Noragami
Genre: Hiyori - Freeform, Idk why I thought of this, Noragami - Freeform, Yukine - Freeform, i just realized that Yukine didn't know how they met, yato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMicky101/pseuds/BriMicky101
Summary: Yukine begins to wonder how Yato and Hiyori met.





	

Yukine sat in bed, rolling around every few minutes, trying to fall asleep. But he just couldn't do it. No matter how hard he tried, or how long he kept his eyes shut. He couldn't sleep. His mind was surging with thoughts about one thing. How did Hiyori and Yato meet?

Yukine had been wondering this a lot lately. Mostly at times like this. When he's alone or no ones paying attention to him. He wasn't sure what exactly made him want to know. It's just how they met, nothing special. Yet he still found himself wondering. Yukine thought back to the day he first started thinking about it. It'd been after Hiyori made a joke about how she and Yato met when Yato almost got ran over by a car.

Yukine had many ideas on what happened, but each seemed a little too far-fetched after saying them in his head a million times. Although some of them seemed logical. But his mind couldn't wander that much. They practically said what had happened, just not in detail. He sighed, rolling over again to his right side; the one closest to Yato. Yukine stared at the dark figure laying next to him, his face scrunching up in thought. Yukine grumbled again, noticing something glowing in the dark. Two somethings. He screamed when he realized that the glowing things were bright blue eyes staring into his own orange ones.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Yato asked, sitting up slowly. He didn't seem to know -- or care -- to mention Yukine's shock at seeing Yato staring at him. Yato was just slightly annoyed at his shinki's lack of sleep at the moment. Whatever Yukine was feeling, yato felt too. So if Yukine couldn't sleep, Yato couldn't either. Plus, the confused feeling in his heart definitely wasn't coming from himself he knew it had to be Yukine.

"Well," Yukine paused, thinking over ideas of how to say it. He decided to just blurt it out, thinking that'd be the fastest way to say it instead of just wasting more time that he possibly could be sleeping, if he ever did fall asleep. He sat up as well, leaning on his outstretched hands behind him. "I was just thinking about how you and Hiyori met," he said, feeling a warm blush creep onto his face.

**

Yato looked at Yukine and started laughing. He grabbed his stomach and rolled around on the mattress, messing up all of the sheets in the process. 

"You . . . you . . . what?" Yato managed to sputter out between his laughs. 

Yukine moved away from the god, getting out of the range of feet or hands hitting him. The young shinki started pouting, shooting glares at his idiotic master. "It's an actual question!" He shouted, getting way too annoyed with Yato.

Yato continued laughing, making Yukine get angrier and angrier by the second. 

Finally, Yukine had enough, his face reddening with anger. He got up, tackling the God and pinning him down on the ground. Yato struggled to get out from his grip, as the angle his arm was at was hurting greatly. 

"Alright, tracksuit, you sorry yet?" Yukine tugged on Yato's arm a little.

"Wahhhhhhhh! Yukine! I'm sorry!" Yato screamed, giving up.

Yukine chuckled evilly and let go, freeing the idiot God. "So? How did you guys meet?"

"Well," Yato started, "it's sorta a long story. I'll tell you next time Hiyori comes over." He lazily flopped back onto the mattress.

Yukine grumbled a string of curse words under his breath. "You better..." He mumbled, rolling over once more. It was going to be a long night.

***

"Hiya, everyone!" Hiyori said, smiling as she walked in the door the following morning.

"Hi, Hiyorin!" Kofuku waved her hand lazily, using her other one to munch on a bread roll.

"Where Yato and Yukine-kun?" Hiyori set down her briefcase. It was pretty heavy today. Yukine had done all of the work in her previous books yet again, so she got a few new ones for Yukine to study from. She remembered last time he ran out. He'd sheepishly admitted -with a face so red he put apples to shame- that he found the work they'd been doing was too easy. Hiyori remembered how much she laughed that day. Even now, she found it hard not to giggle a little.

"In the living room, I think." Kofuku's reply was muffled by the breadroll.

Hiyori thanked the pink haired God and walked to the next room over. The first thing she noticed was Yato basically catapulting himself off the spot he was laying down on the couch. With his face full of joy, he clasped his arms around her, basically suffocating the young girl.

"Hiyori!" Yato joyously shouted, his voice slightly slurred. "I missed you!" 

"I saw you yesterday," she said, attempting to rip his sweaty hands away from her body. "Now get off!" She was finally able to rid herself of the sweaty handed God. 

"But, Hiyori!" Yato whimpered in protest.

Hiyori drowned out the rest of his calls, and looked around the room. Hiyori grumbled, seeing at least eight cans of beer around the small room. "He's drunk, isn't he?" She walked over to Yukine, tilting her head to see what he was doing better. She wasn't surprised to see that he was sitting at the table, doing his homework.

"Yep." Yukine replied, spinning his pencil around his fingers. He didn't turn to face Hiyori as she glanced at his work.

"Well," Hiyori started a few hours later, staring off at the now sleeping Yato. "Yato doesn't usually get drunk unless he's not feeling well." 

"Oh, that." Yukine stopped twirling the pencil, letting his hands fall onto his legs. "I've been thinking," he paused looking over to Yato.

Hiyoris face turned to utter panic. "You're not leaving are you?"

"No! Nothing like that. It's just..." His voice trailed off as he turned away.

Hiyori noticed Yukine's face was switching from a usual pale colour to a bright shade of red. "Just what?" She asked. Hiyori hoped that it wasn't anything bad. She still was a little panicky and her thoughts rampaged with the worst possibilities.

"I've been thinking about h-how you and Yato m-met." He said, quickly recoiling before Hiyori had a chance to do anything.

But nothing came. Hiyori just stared blankly at him. She blinked. Once, twice, and then she burst out laughing. She slapped a hand to her mouth, attempting to muffle the loud laughter. Tears filled her eyes before she was able to stop laughing. In the end, she had fell out of her body. 

"Yato said he'd explain when you came over next, but," Yukine was looking away again, obviously embarrassed by the reaction of his friend. "He's sorta alseep." 

"Well, that's easy enough to fix, right?" She had an evil glint in her pink eyes. 

Hiyori got up. She sauntered over to Yato, who surprisingly didn't wake up through all of the laughter, and careful picked him up.

Yukine looked at her, wondering why she had picked Yato up. 

"Jungle tornado!" She shouted, jumping up in the air, surprisingly not hitting the roof. She spun around mid air, pushing Yato into the floor. He landed on his face, somehow still sleeping. 

"How the..?" Yukine said, staring at the forming red spot on Yato's face. 

Hiyori once again grabbed the God, her small arms wrapping tightly around him. "If only he wasn't such a deep sleeper." She mumbled, shuffling toward the couch.

And now, of course, Yato decided to stir. "Lovely~" he sang dreamily. "Hiyori?" Yato seemed to get a burst of energy as he wiggled out of her arms, straight onto the floor. 

"Well, he's definitely up now," Yukine said, returning to his homework again. 

"Yep," Hiyori smiled sitting down beside Yukine again.

"So," Yukine started, closing his math book. "How about you guys tell me now." 

"So pushy, Yukine, jeez." Yato joked, holding his head. He really shouldn't have drank that much beer earlier. If he didn't, he would have felt a lot better at the moment.

"If I remember correctly...

Hiyori walked down the street, happily letting out a sigh. She watched as her breath appeared in front of her. She loved to do that, it made her feel like a dragon sometimes. Her two best friends, Yami and Ami, skipping along not too far behind her, doing the same as their friend. 

That day was supposed to be the first day it really started to get chilly, and Hiyori had put on her signature pink scarf. The weather station had called for cool weather, so Hiyori wanted to be safe. The walked past a lost cat sign, stopping to look at it for a moment. 

"Let's stay here for a little longer, I want to load my video." Hiyori held out her phone, showing her friends that her phone connection was five bars.

"Okay." Yama and Ami said in unison. 

Then they waited. 

"When does Yato come in?" Yukine asked, getting slightly anxious.

"Soon," Yato replied.

During that time, Yato was without a shinki, so he took on jobs that didn't need a weapon to take care of. He was, at the time, searching for the cat that was on the sign Hiyori had seen earlier.

He walked along the sidewalk, shouting the cats name over and over. "Milord!" Thank the heavens nobody noticed him, as he was a god, nobody but Hiyori. 

He passed by the group of girls, looking directly at Hiyori. They locked eyes, both staring in awe at each other. It wasn't every day some random person actually looked at Yato. He should have been happy, but instead, he just mumbled, "of course they see at a time like this."

He stopped, once again calling out Milord. But this time he was aware of a certain girls gaze upon him. 

"Why now, of all times, someone noticed me?" Yato mumbled quietly to himself.

"So, that's all?" Yukine questioned.

"Not yet!" Yato smiled."We still haven't talked yet!" 

A soft meow made Yato turn his head, following the sound. His eyes landed on a kitten. It looked around the same size as the one he was searching for. It also has the same black and white pattern too. Yato smiled as the gear clicked in his head. "Aha! There you are!" 

The feline suddenly jumped, startled by his loud voice, and jumped onto the road. Yato followed it, jumping over the rail blocking him from the street, not caring if a car was coming or not. He was intent on catching the cat. The little boy wished on the right God!

"Hey, watch out!" Hiyori jumped over the rail as well, feeling the wind in her hair as she ran towards the mysterious man. She reached out, stretching her arms foreward in an attempt to push him out of the way. She accidentally tripped on her feet, and sent them both tumbling to the other side of the street. 

"Why would you run into the street like that? You could've died!" Hiyori shouted, breathing deeply in an attempt to get her breathing normal.

"I would've been fine, but you? Not so much." Yato said, pointing behind her. "Your soul has slipped out."

"What?" Hiyori turned behind her, staring at the long, pink tail swooshing behind her. She looked back to the street where she saw another her laying there. "What?" She managed to say again before she passed out.

"When did I come in?" Yukine asked, surprisingly fascinated with how they met. 

"Soon, actually." Hiyori chuckled, reassuring the happy shinki.

Hiyori woke up in the hospital later that night, hearing the voices of people. By the way they talked, it seemed they were dead, or close to. She brought her hands to her ears, trying to hear them better.

"I don't wanna die!"

"Where's my baby?" 

"Why am I here?"

Hearing those words sent a chill down her spine, that and the fact when she looked down, she saw Yato. He was laying under the covers, smiling the creepiest stare Hiyori had ever seen. She screamed, punching him in the face as she ran away. 

"So, you can hear the voices of the far shore?" Yato said, walking over to the coffee table that held a basket. He snooped through the basket, finding an apple. Turning to face Hiyori again, he took a bite out of the apple.

"H-hey! Those are mine!" Hiyori shouted, reaching her hand out in an attempt to stop the man in front of her. 

"So?"

"Wow. Yato you sure were creepy." Yukine said, chuckling as he lightly punched Yato's arm.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Yato rubbed his arm, pouting like a child.

"You shouldn't take what's not yours." Hiyori said, still in a daze.

"And? It doesn't matter what I do! I am the Yato god, you know!" He took another bite of the Apple. "You should treat me with more respect."

"I've never heard of a god named Yato." Hiyori said, crossing her arms and peering at the mysterious man in front of her. "And, what kind of God wears a tracksuit?"

Yato froze, making a strange noise as he held his heart. "A-anyway, I just wanted to make sure you're okay, Iki Hiyori." 

"H-how do yo know my name?" Hiyori questioned. 

"This." Yato pulled out Hiyoris student card, and tossed it over to her. 

"Where did Y-" Hiyori didn't get to finish. A loud yawn escaped her mouth and she felt her whole body fall into a deep sleep. The last thing she saw was Yato's bright blue eyes.

***

"Ahhh!" Hiyori screamed loudly, running from the large phantom in front of her.

After the visit in the hospital, Hiyori ran into Yato again. He told her about her being a half phantom and explained more about her condition. And, boy, she did not like it. She shouted at Yato to help her, making a wish on the worst person for it. And he'd accepted it telling her he couldn't do it right away, as he didn't have a shinki at the moment. After Yato explained what a shinki was, Hiyori felt the need to search for one, putting them into this trouble. 

"If only I could find a shinki!" Yato yelled to his right, his eyes widening at a small puffball by a mail box,

"There!" Yato jumped to his right, landing on a street light. "It's a boy. He looks somewhere in his teens. That's an annoying age to deal with." Yato huffed, thinking over his decision for a moment. "I'll take him!"

"So, that's how you guys met?" Yukine asked.

"Yep!" Yato and Hiyori said simultaneously. 

"Oh, that's not as exciting as I thought." Yukine pointed sitting back down at the table, continuing to do his homework. "What a waste of time."


End file.
